August 2, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:44 Chrisgaff Hey guys, sorry, I was comptemplating joining since right now I can only use my phone. 7:45 Flower1470 Hey np 7:45 Loving77 hi chris I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:17 Chrisgaff ooo 8:17 Flower1470 ooo 8:23 Chrisgaff . Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:12 Dragonian King hi guys sorry i'm late i had stuff to do 9:12 Flower1470 hey Silly 9:12 Chrisgaff Hey silly nw 9:13 Flower1470 i was going to ask you something but now i forget 9:14 Dragonian King ooo 9:38 Flower1470 SILLY HAVE YOU EVER HEARD VETRIX'S DUB VOICE? 9:38 Dragonian King no i've only heard ugly, whale, and iceman OH SPEAKING OF THAT i ended up at Toys R Us today, and I saw packs of Yu-Gi-Oh cards one of them had kaiba on it the other two had yami and yuma 9:39 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/93638176391 whoa 9:41 Dragonian King also at walmart a few weeks ago, by the checkouts there's this kind of like mini-aisle where they have different knick-knacks and stuff you know? 9:41 Flower1470 yeah 9:41 Dragonian King there was a section for yugioh cards and they had a little cardboard thing sticking out with yami on it honestly i'm really surprised that they're still using the DM characters i would've thought it would be all zexal 9:42 Flower1470 OUR WALMART DOESNT HAVE CARDBOARD CHARACTERS even if they did id probably steal it but anyway 9:43 Dragonian King well it wasn't really a "cardboard character" but you know how sometimes they have small cardboard cutouts sticking out of the shelf with some artwork on it to tell you "hey, this is a section for " 9:43 Flower1470 IT WAS SOMETHING 9:43 Dragonian King lol Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:44 Flower1470 ooo 9:45 Dragonian King CHRIS NOOOOO 9:45 Flower1470 Your stores have so much yugioh we dont get that much there's more pokemon than yugioh D: We have a very small section devoted to the cards 9:47 Dragonian King at toys r us the thing i saw was like a little mini kiosk of yugioh it's like a mini endcap with yugioh on all four sides Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:47 Dragonian King right next to a pokemon one :P wb chris i think pokemon has bigger sections because it's more popular though 9:48 Chrisgaff Ty, Internet crashed 9:48 Flower1470 UGH SILLY STOP TORTURING MY ME* 9:48 Dragonian King i should've bought the kaiba pack and sent it to you :P 9:49 Chrisgaff I've seen the packs at toys r us, but not walmart. 9:49 Dragonian King idk what walmart had 9:49 Flower1470 I haven't been to toys r us in years 9:50 Dragonian King toys r us is kinda ehhh 9:50 Chrisgaff I regret going all the time. My brother loves it, I mostly find it torturous. 9:50 Dragonian King lol 9:52 Flower1470 I have so many duel monsters cards but i always want more why 9:53 Dragonian King because you don't have a blue-eyes 9:54 Flower1470 gasp is that it 9:54 Chrisgaff Honestly, I see myself getting you tons of cards. :P 9:54 Flower1470 YES PLEASE 9:55 Chrisgaff It better get me tons of kisses :P 9:56 Flower1470 OF COURSE 9:56 Dragonian King blue-eyes is the coolest monster!!!!! Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Dragonian King ooo CHRIS NOOOOO Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:57 Dragonian King wb 9:59 Chrisgaff Ty 10:31 Flower1470 our house is scary at night so im going to bed good night guys 10:32 Dragonian King ooo okie bye 10:32 Chrisgaff Good night lil Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014